fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Personification of Bodhi
Personification of Bodhi (菩提の擬人, Bodai no Gijin) is a Magic used by a Mage known as Vishvalita Sharaksa. As this Magic needs Maitreya's Pagoda to be present in order to be used, there can only be one user at the time. In the present, it is Vishvalita who utilizes it. However, like many Magic artifacts, one is required to possess a certain affinity towards it in order to be used properly. In contrast to certain other artifacts, however, the pagoda has a tendency to punish unfit users. Usually, it just incinerates the target beyond recognition or scorches them until nothing remains. The Monastic Order of the Bhūmi, at least the remaining members, believed that Vishvalita would be able to handle the pagoda's power as she was apparently the reincarnation of the pagoda's creator, Maitreya. But due to the risks associated with handling it, Vishvalita was hesitant to handle it, but eventually decided to jump into it. Recognizing her as its master once she touched it, Vishvalita felt the spirits of the Bodhisattva long gone flow through her body. Now possessing the ability to summon said spirits into the physical world to do her bidding, Vishvalita possesses a wide repertoire of spells with different effects which she can utilize in combat. Description As Personification of Bodhi requires a certain item, Maitreya's Pagoda, it is rather difficult to obtain. But once the user is in the possession of said artifact and capable of mastering its properties, using this Magic basically becomes child's play, as the pagoda does most of the work required. As for what the Magic actually does in practice, it is not easy to define. What is known, however, is that the caster uses the Pagoda as a catalyst to their spells and that the Magic summons deceased Bodhisattva's spirits in order to activate highly destructive spells of purification. But the Pagoda does not work in the manner which would initially would expect, as it does not directly release the spells once the caster desires it to happen. Instead, the caster sends Eternano waves into the Pagoda, which then flashes, and the Pagoda sends different waves into the caster's body. As these Eternano travel through the caster's body, a manifestation of the Bodhisattva the caster invokes will appear behind the caster. While this manifestation is only ethereal, it usually instills fear in the opponents. Similar to shadows cast when the sun sets, they appear several times larger than Vishvalita herself, although all the contours, weapons, clothes and facial features are visible. And instead of being pitch-black, they appear to be transparent figures of mostly golden. After a few seconds, these mirages will float upwards and gradually fade out of existence as the caster states the name of the Bodhisattva and then follows up with the name of the spell. Another flow of Eternano travels from the user into the Pagoda to activate the effects of the spell. Illuminating with a glorious light upon activating a spell, this blinding rays have a tendency to buy the caster time to do whatever they want. Not to mention that it has a tendency to stun the enemies and ensure that the spells hit the target. However, it appears as if the spells do not necessarily require the target to be stunned in order to hit. While they operate differently based on what they do, there are several common recurring traits found in the spells. All of them are seemingly light-themed and induce damage based on immense heat. However, the rays of light are not heat-based per se and neither completely light-based. Their nature remains quite mysterious to not only the public, but to Vishvalita herself. As this, strictly speaking, is not elemental Magic, it cannot be consumed by Slayer Magic users. Since this Magic is technically unique in nature, due to how it is handled and produced, many mistake it for more common kinds of Magic, such as Light Magic. As a result, mixing up these two Magics can prove fatal to a potential opponent of Vishvalita. While skilled users of Light Magic can be quite capable on their own, the caster of Personification of Bodhi will without a sliver of doubt always be dangerous. The sheer speed which the attacks travel seems like nothing but blurry beams to the human eye. Often similar to lasers in terms of structure, they can easily pierce human flesh when concentrated towards a specific target. The lasers are not always straight in nature, however, some might be curved. As demonstrated by the spell Vaisravana: Radiant Wind, the lasers can bend to the sides prior to striking their designated target. This trait has been renowned for being a particularly confusing one, as the victims have a hard time determining where the lasers will land and whether they will hit them or not. But because the lasers are fired rapidly, without much charging or warning, they also cause immense recoil with the user. Although this recoil does not refer to damage induced through firing them, but rather the backlash she experiences when firing lasers from the pagoda. But whether there is any noticeable recoil or not depends on the spell, just like the effects. One such spell which causes immense recoil is Sitatapatra: Purification. Said spell also requires precision to be fired at the intended target and at the same time, causes Vishvalita to slide backwards upon firing. In order to remedy this, Vishvalita uses the Mandala Spear as a catalyst for the spell, thus reducing the recoil quite dramatically, while also increasing the precision of the strike. Another peculiar trait of this Magic, is the fact that it can seemingly heal its caster when used, regardless of what the spell's effect is. After casting, the pagoda will illuminate with a faint blue glow as injuries start healing. Lighter injuries, such as bruises or shallow cuts, will immediately heal, while deeper wounds will only start the process of healing. As she continues using spells, the wounds will gradually heal until they are no longer noticeable. Vishvalita's Spells *'God-Entertainment of Tara' (多羅菩薩の神楽, Tarabosatsu no Kagura): One of Vishvalita's most frequently used spells and also one of her most dangerous in her entire arsenal, which actually speaks volumes since all of her spells can potentially cause lethal injuries to in skilled Mages. Initiating this spell by stating the incantation "Come, Avatar of Fire" (さあ、火の化身, Sā, Hi no Keshin) while holding out Maitreya's Pagoda in front of her. When finished stating this incantation, a large astral projection will appear behind the caster Vishvalita. Taking on the appearance of a woman with flowing, long hair with closed eyes, she wears a long robe akin to the one worn by the members of the monastic order the woman belonged to when alive. Holding a khakkhara in her left hand and an orange flame in her right, she smiles ever so slightly as she lifts the staff into the air prior to floating into the sky and fading out of existence. Stating the name of the Bodhisattva invoked and the name of the spell, the Pagoda flashes with the unusual color of light green as the effects of the spell start to materialize into existence. In the place of the image of Tara, two golden vajra will appear in front of Vishvalita. Despite the fact that they seem relatively harmless at first, they are in reality quite dangerous weapons. By touching these golden artifacts, Vishvalita ensures that they will be surrounded by a green magical aura. As the green aura expands, the two vajra will start rotating around their own axis as they also start rotating around Vishvalita. Gradually picking up their speed as time passes, they will follow Vishvalita even if she moves. As she signals for the spell to fully initiate the spell's effect, which is done by sending Eternano into the Pagoda, causing it to flash green once more, two lasers will be released from both ends of the two vajra; thus releasing four rotating lasers of a green color at once. While it might seem like the lasers might damage Vishvalita as they travel around her body, they only heal her whenever they touch her; giving her a peculiar source of constant healing. Cutting through the walls in the surrounding area, dodging these lasers becomes quite a hassle. As they occasionally moves up and down, there are no absolutely safe spots and this essentially forces the designated opponent to constantly be on the move. The lasers are not notoriously fast when they spin, but due to their tireless movement, they become difficult to avoid. What worse is that they are even more difficult to block. Piercing even the toughest shields of Eternano with ease, they scorch and cut their targets indiscriminately. But because it requires quite a large chuck of Vishvalita's magical reservoir, it cannot be used over extended periods of time nor is it easy to use multiple times in battle. *'Avalokiteshvara's Perfect Vajra' (聖観音の完金剛杵, Shōkan'non no Kankongōsho): A spell used less frequently than the others in her repertoire, although its situational effect can prove rather effective against certain opponents. In traditional manner, she initiates the spell by stating a short incantation, which in this spell's case is "Come, Avatar of Blades" (さあ、剣の化身, Sā, Ken no Keshin). When finished stating this incarnation, while raising the pagoda as is the custom, an astral projection will appear behind Vishvalita. Taking on the appearance of a smiling, tall man with a tall hairdo, he curiously seems to be in the possession of four arms. Raising his upper left one in a gentle gesture similar to a greeting with four fingers, he invokes the image of welcoming with this hand. Intertwining his two lower pair of hands, these symbolize deep meditation. Upper right hand gently gripping a lotus flower with petals which seemingly always wither, but also grows new ones constantly, he also invokes the image of purity. Wearing a kasaya with a single sleeve, it was originally white, but appears to be saffron due to the light of the Magic. As he disperses into the sky, Vishvalita states the name of the spell and the effects immediately come into existence. Where the image of Avalokiteshvara existed, several aloft vajra coated in saffron aura will appear. They will hover above Vishvalita until the spell is completely activated by her command and will even follow her if she moves. Sending Eternano to the pagoda when she wants the vajra to act, Maitreya's Pagoda will momentarily shine yellow. When given the signal, the vajra will start to shake and cause energy to protrude from the end pointing downwards; this essentially makes them similar to a sword of energy. Falling down to strike their designated target(s), they will cover quite a large area due to their number. Exploding after they've lingered on the ground for a few seconds, it is dangerous to merely dodge the sword-like vajra. In fact, remaining around is not the best of ideas. As they explode, their golden will splinter and possibly pierce the flesh of an opponent perceptive enough to notice the explosion, but not quite fast enough to fully dodge the assault. *'Sitatapatra: Purification' (シタータパトロ：浄化, Shitātapatoro: Jōka): Deemed to be her favorite spell, Vishvalita uses this spell most frequently among the ones she possesses. This is not exactly strange, seeing as the raw and concentrated power of this spell is enough to one-shot even powerful opponents. That, and the fact that it does not require as much of her magical power reserves as one would expect. Initiating this spell by stating the incantation "Come Forth, Avatar of the Lotus" (さあ、蓮の化身, Sā, Hasu no Keshin). Soon afterwards, an astral image will appear behind Vishvalita. This particular image takes on the appearance of a regal-looking woman clothed in the most precious garments imaginable. Wearing an elongated veil which covers her long, curly hair, she tops it by wearing an intricate, yet tiny crown with many spikes. Having a sorrowful expression, her eyes are barely open and stare at the ground. Mouth almost inverted in terms of shape, her entire face represents her mourning of ignorance. Holding a large sutra scroll in her right hand, it dangles alongside her body. This particular scroll represents knowledge. Holding a brush dipped in ink which constantly flows from the tip, this symbolizes Sitatapatra's role in the continuation of knowledge. As for the outer layer of her clothing, she wears an intricate robe, while she wears a simpler dress underneath. However, upon examining the dress, one can determine that it has been subjected to repeated goldwork and is thus more detailed than one would think. As her image disperses in the air, she raises her scroll up in the air while looking upwards. When the projection is gone, Vishvalita states the name of spell and lowers her Mandala Spear. Thrusting it forward with violent motion, Eternano will travel from the pagoda into the spear and unleash an orange laser of massive proportions. Almost as big in diameter as an average clock, the laser causes Vishvalita to slide backwards for quite a few meters as the laser travels forwards. Capable of leaving gaping holes in even the strongest of Mages if they fail to react, there is little doubt in the fact that Vishvalita can and will utilize this spell whenever given the chance. Only capable of traveling in one direction, it will travel until all the residue energy is gone. Therefore, it is risky to use it in a settlement with civilians, as it could easily harm an innocent passerby. A pointblank attack, where the tip of the spear strikes an opponent, chances are said opponent will be ripped to shreds due to the immense energy unleashed. *'Vaisravana: Radiant Wind '(毘沙門天：奛風, Bishamonten: Kōfū): A spread-type spell which focuses on a guaranteed hit in favor of a powerful one, in stark contrast with Sitatapatra: Purification. Due to the relatively modest consumption of Magical power this is responsible for, it can be used frequently without risk of strain. Initiating the spell by stating the incantation ""Come Forth, Avatar of Peace" (さあ、平和の化身, Sā, Heiwa no Keshin). When finishes stating these words, an astral projection will appear in the background of Vishvalita. Unlike the other images which appear behind her, this Bodhisattva is not exactly gentle-looking. Taking on the frightening form of a man of immense height and a stern face. Holding a spear reminiscent to Vishvalita's own in terms of appearance, this weapon represents Vaisravana's desire to maintain peace regardless of the means necessary. In his other hand, he holds a square-shaped lantern with a flame inside, which represents enlightenment, but also danger. Instead of wearing a regular robe, like his peer Bodhisattva do, Vaisravana wears a complete armor reminiscent to the one of an '' ō-yoroi''. Originally black in color, it now appears to be deep saffron instead. Wearing no shoes, his bare feet are visible to the plain view as he ascends. As he rises, the Bodhisattva raises his spear as his expression becomes even more grim. When the projection fades away from plain sight, Vishvalita states the name of the spell. Lifting the the pagoda into the air, it will shine splendidly for a few seconds. As the dazzling light disappears and the caster comes into view again, one can notice that the pagoda continuously produces several thin yellow lasers, which appear above Vishvalita. Bending in strange angles as they head towards their designated target, predicting where they are going to land is a difficult task. Homing in on the target's position, they will continue to follow the target as they move. Somewhat slower than her regular attacks, these lasers are nonetheless very fast when they pick up their pacing. While not necessarily as destructive as her other techniques, it is almost certain that these lasers will hit their target. Capable of dishing out burns, they can reduce softer tissue, such as skin and hair, into ashes upon contact. Whenever they strike, they also temporarily rob the user the ability to use Magic with the afflicted area as these lasers are programmed to inhibit the flow of Eternano. As this spell requires only a small amount of magical power to work, it is an excellent starting spell in order to test the opponent's strength. *'Seven Gods of Fortune: Heavenly Vortex' (七福神：天渦, Shichi Fukujin: Tenka): A strange spell in comparison to the other ones, as this does not invoke the images of various Bodhisattva, but instead summons what is believed to be esoteric gods. How Vishvalita managed to invoke them, still remains unknown. But as she meditated underneath a sandalwood tree, the image of seven quite different beings appeared before her. Focusing her attention on the pagoda, it appeared as if the lot of them were drawn to her. Whispering their names to Vishvalita while in meditative trance, she attempted to invoke their image out of sheer curiosity. Since they are not Bodhisattva, it is hinted that Vishvalita possesses the capability to not just invoke holy individuals from her religion, but from others as well. Despite the fact that these are not Bodhisattva, the process of summoning them remains almost standard. Stating the incantation ""Come Forth, Avatars of Luck" (さあ、運の化身, Sā, Un no Keshin), seven images will appear behind Vishvalita. Quite varied in terms of appearances, one can notice that six of them are males, while the remaining one is female. Three of the men wear armor, while the remaining three wear casual clothing. The woman wears a saffron kimono which is lowered in order to showcase her shoulders and cleavage. The three men in armor appear rather stern and serious, whereas the three without appear either joyful or mischievous. The woman's expression is too serious, but more serene than anything else. All seven carry quite different equipment in their hands. The first male from the left, with a serious face, holds a gunbai fan (軍配). The second male from the left, a fat man with a joyous face, holds a gohei (御幣). The third, the woman, carries around a shamisen (三味線, three strings). The fourth, a stern, young man, holds a string of shide (紙垂). The fifth, a cheerful man dressed in kannushi (神主, god master) clothing, holds a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks. The sixth, a muscular man of an austere expression, holds a signal arrow. And the seventh and final one, a cheerful boy dressed in a casual kimono, carries around a cage with a bird, referencing the infamous game Kagome Kagome. As the seven of them float into the sky and disappear, Vishvalita states the name of the spell. Maitreya's Pagoda flashes briefly and seven large lasers will appear around Vishvalita and her target. Circling around them similar to a whirlpool, these seven will slowly stretch themselves so they can home in on the target. Due to their immense size, it is a hopeless prospect to consider jumping over them. When they eventually strike their target, the seven will meet peacefully and burn the victim. If they are somehow nullified by Magic, they will instantaneously be reproduced and home in on the target to cause a massive explosion. *'Manjusri: Wisdom Drizzle' (文殊菩薩：賢明霂, Monjubosatsu: Kenmeiboku): Another favorite of Vishvalita, although she dislikes to use it against people due to its destructive nature. As the standard procedure dictates, she initiates the spell by stating the incantation ""Come Forth, Avatar of Perception" (さあ、勘の化身, Sā, Kan no Keshin). When stating this, an astral image will appear behind Vishvalita in traditional manner. Taking on the appearance of a man sitting in a meditative position with his legs crossed, this man is far skinnier than the other Bodhisattva. Having closed eyes, he represents introversion and insight. In order to clarify this, he has a third eye on his forehead, which is always open. Wearing a wreath of lotus flowers around his neck, these symbolize purity. Sitting on a large scroll, the sutras on this text illuminate every now and then, symbolizing the death of ignorance. When he fades out of existence, Vishvalita states the name of the spell and points her spear at the intended target. Soon after this, a column of fire will erupt from the tip of the spear. Traveling swiftly and having a continuous flow, getting in the way of this attack is dangerous. The initial impact is enough to push a target straight through a wall and if exposed to it for an extended amount of time, it is usually enough to create a hole in the victim's body. Despite the fact that the initial column of fire is quite large, it will become more concentrated after continuous usage. About the size of a human head, this spell is quite different from the other laser-based spells of Vishvalita. Instead, this spell appears to be blast-based with certain fire elements involved. It also rotates similar to a tornado, making its piercing potential great. Capable of controlling this column by swinging her spear, she can essentially stab a target from a long distance. It also enables her to slash the target, something which she is unable to do with the regular spear. When struck pointblank by this spell, it is not unusual to experience more of a kinetic force than a heat-based one. Therefore, targets have a tendency to be thrown quite a few meters away from Vishvalita. While it is commonly fired horizontally, it can also be fired vertically, although this will produce another effect. Becoming similar to an actual tornado of flames, it moves when Vishvalita stirs the spear back and forth. *'Skanda: Swift Cobweb' (韋駄天：迅速巣, Idaten: Jinsokusu): A defensive spell utilized to neutralize large-scale spells which the pagoda are incapable of stopping completely. When looking at her arsenal, one can notice that it is currently her only defensive spell. This speaks quite a few volumes about just how potent this spell is. In similar fashion to her other spells, Vishvalita initiates the spell by stating an incantation. Akin to her other spells, the incantation sounds the following: "Come Forth, Avatar of the Scriptures" (さあ、聖句の化身, Sā, Seiku no Keshin). When she has finished stating this, an astral image of a petite, adolescent male will appear behind Vishvalita. Having long legs and an awkward frame, he still maintains a handsome face and thick, curly hair. Refraining from wearing the traditional robe of the order, Skanda instead wears a piece of clothing similar to a toga. Holding a massive scroll in his right arm while supporting it with his shoulder. Having wings on his feet, he appears to be quite an odd fellow. Impatiently flying in circles as he ascends and fades to nothing, he represents the desireless existence which awaits the pious ones, as he is a completely free spirit. When completely gone, Vishvalita will state the name of the spell and bring the Mandala Spear in front of her. As soon as she is done executing these movements, several lasers meshing vertically and horizontally will appear in front of her. However, she can point the tip of the spear downwards or upwards as well to generate a net either on the floor or in the sky. However, it is usually most beneficial for her to place it in front of her, due to the function of the spell. In fact, the spell has at the very least two functions. Though both are strictly defensive, the first is more physical, while the second is more magical in nature. The web can stop physical attacks in their tracks and will trap whatever hits it. Continuously burning whoever is trapped in it, they will have to struggle to get out. The second effect takes place whenever a spell strikes it. It stops the spell completely in its tracks and starts absorbing the Eternano of the spell and directs it into the pagoda, which then is added into Vishvalita's magical reservoir. Due to the dualistic nature of this spell, it serves as a counter to Mages who rely on physical strength and also those who rely on sheer magical prowess. * Supreme Lord Buddha: Insomnia in Effulgence (最高薩：不眠光彩, Saikōsatsu: Fuminkōsai): A forbidden spell which Vishvalita believes is blasphemous to invoke and thus she refrains from using it at all. In fact, she does not even want to use this if she were close to death. While she does know how to use it, she has never used it before and only gained knowledge about this spell in a dream. Having met the supposed founder of her monastery, he told her how he would be able to summon his spirit in case she needed his help in combat. Due to the fact that she views herself as unworthy of his attention, Vishvalita refrains from doing so. Additionally, she also believes that due to his pious state of being, the founder deserves to remain in the eternal state of desirelessness. Having already spent his years on the repulsive Earthland, Vishvalita finds it despicable to even think that his soul would have to wander once more. Having executed it in her dream, the honorary abbess knows what the execution of the spell will look like. But instead of saying a regular incantation, like she does to invoke the Seven Gods of Fortune and the Bodhisattva, she instead states a completely different incantation, which is far longer than the ones required for the others. Stating the following words "All evil done clings to the body, all things are merely dreams, even to become a Buddha one must first become a novice. Come forth, Vidya-raja. Behold, the world of Dharma is filled with light!" (悪事身にとまる、 万事は夢、 仏になるも沙弥をへる。 さあ、妙王。 見よ、法の世界に光が満ちる！''Akuji mi ni tomaru, banji wa yume, Hotoke ni naru mo shami wo heru. Sā, Myō-ō. Miyo, hō no sekai ni hikari ga michiru!), Maitreya's Pagoda will illuminate fully cobalt and cover the area in a splendid light. As the area is consumed by light, Vishvalita's appearance changes. As it pulsates inwards once, then disperses completely, Vishvalita's new appearance is revealed to her surroundings. In the place of the woman dressed in robes and covered in religious symbols, a warrior now stands. Wearing a white bodysuit of cotton as undergarment, it is flexible, but not tight and does not reveal the figure of her body. A sash akin to the one she possesses in her regular outfit is levitating around her neck also exists, although this one has two ornate clips attached to each end and a bronze crown located on the middle, which essentially makes it appear as if it is above Vishvalita's head.. Wearing ornate red and bronze armor adorned by emeralds, her appearance has become quite radiant and regal. She also has a tiger pelt attached to her back. But her magical artifacts have also been altered. The jewel of the pagoda is now completely green in terms of color and the top is bronze-colored to fit the rest of her theme. The Mandala Spear has been elongated and has a completely red hilt. Having a tassel around the blade itself, it appears far more distinct than it used to. **'Overwhelming Magical Power': As this is a last resort spell of Vishvalita, it possesses a tremendous increase in Magical Power. In fact, the increase is enough to make the Eternano surrounding her tremble and causing her magical aura to be constantly present. A yellow light will almost always surround her and as she walks, the earth will shatter underneath her feet. It is not unlikely than keen sensors will be able to notice her presence even when far away from her location if she ever unleashes this spell. Capable of frightening her opponents with this powerful force, it is too violent to appear soothing to her allies as well. In fact, her mere presence can be described as causing universal fear in both those who side with her and those who do not. Indiscriminate force, it is too rough to even use some of her old spells. But the spells which require little to no precision can be used with ease and to an even more destructive extent. The only exception is '''Sitatapatra: Purification', which does not require precision anymore. Instead, it becomes a massive beam of energy which indiscriminately pulverizes anything in its path. Due to the unstable nature of her magical power, her pagoda occasionally releases smaller lasers sporadically in completely random directions. If she ever were to unleash this spell, it is likely that she would be unable to properly control her attacks. **'Enhanced Physical Capabilities:' While she already possesses a body sturdy enough to withstand a multitude of spells, this form increases her durability quite a lot. Becoming sturdy enough withstand even an attack as strong as a full frontal offense of Maricia's Legend of Kage and persist fighting, which is not exactly a small feat. In this form, she is also solid enough to have the ability to stop blades with her bare hands, even when utilized by a proficient user. It is not unlikely that she would have the ability to stop a sword attack from Flynn Egozu or Hansel or his sister Gretel when taking on this form, which cannot be considered to be a small feat in any sense. Also capable of withstanding a good deal of blunt trauma, it is possible that she could withstand the impact of a car with hardly a flinch. Having hardly any sensation of pain while in this mode, her magical power also eases the impact of weapons quite a bit and slows down physical attacks. Since she also wears an armor above her clothing, they can ease the impact of attacks before breaking as well, which causes her to not rely on her natural stamina most of the time. Not only is her stamina increased, but her strength increases as well. Capable of bending metal with a flick of her wrist, the strikes which she make with her spear are apparently sufficient enough to cause cataclysms and create air pressure so potent it can cut through multiple trees before losing momentum. A direct hit is more than sufficient to puncture the skin of an opponent of her caliber and deal severe damage. Becoming swifter as well, it appears as if she reacts out of nowhere when an opposing force attempts to hit her. **'Levitation and Third-Eye': What are some of the most interesting aspects of her transformation, are the abilities she gains upon entering it. Vishvalita gains the passive ability to levitate in the air, a characteristic which seemingly not all that many Mages possess inately. Certainly, quite a few Mages can fly through technological means, while others are able to unlock these capabilities by using their Magic. But this form apparently possesses the innate characteristic which allows her to hover above the ground and fly through the sky without the assistance of additional Magic. Using this to an extreme extent, Vishvalita would travel primarily through levitation instead of walking, seeing as it is far faster. The levitation appears to be strictily applicable to herself, as she cannot even levitate the pagoda, which is telekinetically connected to her. The other interesting aspect she gains, is the ability to predict a few seconds into the future and also sense the presence of something which is not present. With this, she can with ease take on fast opponents without having to worry about being taken aback by their swift movement. Able to determine where the opponent will strike, dodging the attacks become a piece of cake and counterattacking even easier. However, it should be noted that even though she is able to view the future, this does not equal being able to dodge the attacks. But since Vishvalita is in the possession of excellent reflexes, doing so is basically a cakewalk. Trivia *''Bodhi'' is the state of Enlightenment in Buddhism where all positive attibutes are unlocked and where the individual is free from Samsara, which is the cycle of reincarnation. *The curvy lasers are homages to the face claim of Vishvalita Sharaksa, Shō Toramaru, who uses them in Tōhō 12: Undefined Fantastic Object (commonly abbreviated UFO) to an extent where she confuses many players; ultimately rendering her one of the most difficult bosses in the franchise. *Among her spells, only Seven Gods of Fortune: Heavenly Vortex refrains from referencing a Bodhisattva. However, since the Japanese equivalent of Vaisravana, Bishamonten, is a member of said group, it still technically does. Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic